herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hanon Hosho
Hanon Hosho is the second main protagonist and is the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Personality Hanon is perky and flirtatious person. Like any typical teenager girl, she loves dressing up, shopping, and got a small attitude here and there. She is quite lazy when it comes to cleaning, despite that she lives at the hotel. During her session of love, Hanon had a unhealthy obsession over trying to win Taro Mitsuki's heart, up to the point of imaging their marriage in her head. She always goes to everyone of his piano recitals, usually using it as an excuse to get herself out of cleaning. It is also hinted in episode 36, Hanon was never invited to the concert, she just goes. She is constantly linking her arm to his arm and is always thinking of ways to try and "seduce" him. She had also mentioned that she would choose love over friendship. When meeting Nagisa, she did think he was cute, for she blushed when Nagisa made his first appearance in the anime. Unfortunately, because she was so stubborn and was still in love with Taro, she played hard to get and pretended she didn't care about him and kept calling him a kid. And she is so rude to Lucia and being childish to her and often fight with her at silly stuffs. Appearance *﻿'Human Form': Hanon has short wavy blue hair wit two yellow pins clipped to her front bangs and her eyes are dark brown. Her wardrobe usually consists of blue garmets, regarding her cherry blossom dress and school outfit. *'Mermaid Form': Hanon's wavy body-length hair has two stars clipped to her front bangs and her eyes are aqua blue. She is wearing a blue shell bra and tail is aqua blue. *'Idol Form': Similar to Lucia, Hanon wears a short blue strapless dress. When it becomes upgraded, it becomes double layered a big blue bow in the back. Like her dress, her boots and gloves are also double layered as well. She gains a few accessories along with her transformation, including her microphone. Hanon Human.jpg|Hanon's Human Form Hanon Mermaid.png|Hanon's Human Form Hanon Idol.png|Hanon's First Idol Form Hanon Idol 2.png|Hanon's Second Idol Form Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Hanon needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice is transmitted by a microphone like object called the E-pitch and is used to defeat the enemies. She says "Love Shower Pitch!" in the anime, whereas in the manga she says "Pretty Sugar Pitch!" in order to defeat enemies. Her image songs are 'Ever Blue' and 'Mizuiro no Senritsu'. Trivia *Hanon often misspell name as Hannon. *Hanon has a crazy imagination. *Hanon means "Holy and Good" and Hosho means "The Voice of Dharma" *Hanon is known as the "Aqua Pearl Voice", but she would usually be referred to as the "Blue Pearl Voice" *She falls in love with two people. Videos Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Mermaids Category:Singing Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:In love heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Royal Maidens Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Blue Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who can breathe underwater